The First Nobody
by thatguyatthatplace
Summary: First fic, just a little idea to fill in the gaps, will change the summary should I think continuing would be best. I own nothing of SquareEnix or any other video game producer


First story so I don't really know how good it is. Leave reviews, and if you have a good idea post it and I'll see if I can incorporate it.

The First Nobody Ch. 1

A cloaked figure placed a black hood over his head, at his feet lay a large key, and attached was its wielder a young man perhaps only entering his late teens. The youth had a large mass of brown hair, which seemed to defy gravity. "So young..." as he walked away. He didn't bother to check any vital signs, he could see the teens chest rise and fall anyway. Even at his worst he had never killed anyone, "At least he can't follow me any more, they think we're all alike. Monsters, they call us. Nobodies, how ironic those without hearts are nobodies and those without bodies are heartless." He smirked at his own joke and opened a portal through the darkness. Suddenly he heard someone running towards him, "HEY! Nobody hurts my friend!" Ah yes that long silver haired one, he thought as he stepped through the portal before the obviously raging teen could follow him.

Riku- He had only glimpsed the battle from far away as he tried to make my way back to Sora, he knew that him and Sora stood a better chance of beating that cloaked guy together. "It's never easy is it." He mumbled as he rushed through a crowd of heartless, shadows mostly with a few soldiers leading the pack. It took him very little time to get through them but by the time he got close he saw that Sora had been beaten pretty badly. For each sweep of his keyblade the man in the cloak had parried and struck his own blow, and just before he could reach his fluffy haired friend the man made one more strike. Anyone outside the fight could have seen this coming, Sora spun around to gain momentum for a strike, but as he came back around the cloaked man put his fist right where Sora's jaw would be in less than a second. With his inertia turned against him Sora essentially knocked himself out, Riku stopped and would have facepalmed himself if there wasn't an obviously hostile man standing right over his best friend. Before the man turned away Riku got a glimpse of the man's face, it wasn't anything that would stand out in a crowd: a little blocky, with brown hair and brown eyes that almost seemed to be sorry for something. Without noticing Riku the man put his hood on and started walking away. Riku began to run towards him, fully intending to finish what Sora started. Upon seeing the man open a dark portal he ran faster. "HEY! Nobody hurts my friend!" The man turned his head for a second then walked into the dark portal without saying anything. Riku nearly reached the dark portal before it closed. "Damn it!" It didn't take long for his rage to clear once that guy left, then he remembered that Sora was on the floor looking completely dead to the world. If he's dead Kairi's going to kill me, he thought half jokingly. He looked at Sora and saw his chest was still moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. "Well at least I'm not going to die today..." Riku muttered. He leaned down to pick his best friend up, Sora had a few scars and bruises to show off to the girls back on the Islands. Riku rolled his eyes at the thought, Sora had only had eyes for Kairi since they were young and if she saw those on Sora she'd throw a fit. Riku used a heal spell and when Sora was just laying there he knelt down and started to yell is Sora's ear. "Sora wake up you lazy bum, just because you got your butt handed to you on a silver platter doesn't mean that you're going to get to sleep all day. And I'm not carrying you anywhere." Sora woke up slowly at first, then upon seeing Riku with Way to Dawn out he jumped up yelling "Where's that creep at now!" Riku chuckled, "Sora he's gone." "Oh" Sora said sheepishly. "Out of curiosity why'd he attack you?"

I'll explain next chapter why the cloaked dude attacked Sora, and why it's called the First nobody next chapter should any of you say I should continue or just give it up.


End file.
